Blue Wind And Yellow Flash
by Wrath Of The Heavens
Summary: Eggman awakens the Juubi by accident but is in for a shock. UP FOR ADOPTION


Dr. Ivo Robotnik otherwise known as Eggman stood on the bridge of his flagship facing the X Tornado and his arch nemesis sonic the hedgehog who was perched on the planes wing

"You can't stop me hedgehog finally Robotnik land will come to be, with the hidden chaos gem I shall rule this world"  
Before sonic can reply and even begin to retaliate Eggman activates his machine the small green gem positioned in the centre shoots to the ground creating a massive red energy schism in the air  
The schism widened and a giant ten-tailed-fox walked out to the horror of the Mobians present it was ten stories tall its long fur was golden with the exception of tail tips, paws, mussel and chest being pure white and blue eyes  
"Now destroy them ten-tails and we can rule the world"  
Sonic and his friends get ready to fight the massive fox not liking there chances but are flabbergasted when the fox speaks and even then by what it says

"**FOOLISH NINGEN I WILL NEVER OBEY A WEAK NOBODY LIKE YOU  
****MY ORIGINAL PORPOSE WAS TO GUARD THIS WORLD FROM MEGALOMANIACS LIKE YOU.  
****YOU ARE PATHETIC  
****THE LAST HUMAN WHO TRIED TO RULE THIS WORLD CRACKED THE VERY GATES OF HELL OPEN AND BECAME A GOD FOR A SHORT TIME.. BEFORE I DEVOURED HIM  
****YOU RELIE ON MECANICAL MONSTROSITIES YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY NOTICE BEGONE!"**

The ten tailed fox jumps high and pulls Eggman's flying fortress from the sky with his massive jaws before spinning rapidly on the spot using the momentum to fling the aircraft and terrified genius across the ocean  
The fox roars loudly

"**I AM THE JUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS OF CREATION, MASTER OF THE ELEMENTS, IMMORTAL AVATAR OF GAIA  
****I AM NARUTO NAMIKAZE AND I BOW TO NO ONE, REMEMBER IT!"**

The massive fox then turned to the group of Mobians flying above on a large aircraft they all look terrified apart from one.

"**YOU, BLUE HEDGEHOG WHAT IS YOUR NAME"**

The hedgehog ignores the other behind him desperately trying to pull him back and moves closer to the fox  
"I am Sonic the Hedgehog The Fastest Hedgehog Alive"

"**WHY DO YOU NOT FEAR ME EVEN YOUR FRIENDS COWER BEHIND YOU"**

Naruto gestures with one of his tails at the shivering Mobians  
Sonic looks into the blue eyes of the massive fox and replies honestly  
"Because when I look at you I see myself"  
The fox looks intrigued

"**OH? HOW SO"**

Sonic takes a running leap off the aircraft and lands on one of Naruto's tails which Naruto brought to his snout to better inspect the blue hedgehog.  
"When I was younger everyone feared me for my looks or abilities I was all alone as a child when I met my friends the loneliness became bearable you have the same eyes as me"  
This sonic said quietly for only Naruto to hear

"**I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR SENTIMENTS BETTER THAN MOST YOUNG HEDGEHOG"**

Naruto then sits down and lets sonic jump to the ground

"**NOW SEEING AS THIS FORM MAKES IT RATHER IMPOSSIBLE TO RELAX PROPERLY IF YOU CAN RETREIVE THAT SMALL GREEN GEMSTONE THE FATMAN STOLE FROM MY HOME I WILL BE ABLE TO RETURN TO A SOMEWHAT SMALLER SIZE  
****I KNOW HE DROPPED IT SOMEWHERE  
****I DARE NOT MOVE LEST I FLATTEN SOMEONE"**

Naruto look somewhat sheepish at sonic deadpan look

"**IM SEVERAL STORIES TALL AND EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE ANTS FROM HERE  
****IT'S THE REASON MY PREDECESSOR WAS REPLACED  
****HE JUST DIDN'T CARE WHO HE FLATTENED  
****HE WASN'T EVIL JUST A IDIOT"**

Several moments later  
"Here it is!"

"**THROW IT AT ME"**

"Ok"  
Sonic hurls the small green gemstone to the massive fox  
A bright yellow light enveloped the large fox leaving in its place a tall blond Mobian fox with blue/grey rippled eyes and ten long tails he wore a long orange coat rimmed with black flames he had a long sword and a large scroll strapped to his back  
the X Tornado lands in the background  
"Your friends are here Sonic ya gonna introduce me"  
Naruto grins cheekily

* * *

**I dont own sonic or naruto I wish I did but I don't  
I'm most likely not going to continue this plot bunnie so feel free to adopt it on the condition that no fan characters are added and no bashings of any character  
I began writing this on a whim to get rid of the plot bunnie atempting to smash its way out of my skull**


End file.
